bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Story of a Warrior - Hitokiri, the Manslayer
Ages ago, before the formation of Gotei 13, where Seireitei was a mess, there was no law and chaos was everywhere. A lot of senseless bloodshed, different factions wanting to take over, the innocent lives wasted. This was Seireitei in the past. Somewhere in Seireitei, a man was carrying a body, both of them was covered in blood. The man placed the body into the soft bed of flowers, the dramatic moonlight revealed the figure of the body, it was a lady, a fair pale lady, she seem to be resting peacefully, yet she covered in blood. She was dead. The man's expression cannot be fathomed, it seems to be a mixed emotion of extreme hatred, sadness and despair. After a moment, she began to fade away, as she fades, a teardrop fell on the straight face of the man, and soon, the lady was no more. The man stood up, carried his sword on his back and looked into the bright moonlit sky. He said silently in a hard voice full of despair, bitterness and hatred, ::"He gave me this name so I would never forget that I was something he owned, that I belonged to him. I never will. I will keep the name, and one day, when I see him again, he will be the one who remembers what he did to me, and regret it with all his heart." Then he walked away into the thick mist towards the center of Seireitei. In his mind, he only thinks about getting stronger, no more like an obsession of being the most powerful being, surpassing each and everyone, and getting revenge. He stopped walking as he observed two factions having a conflict then later on turned into a battle. He smiled wickedly and thirsted for bloodshed. Act 1: Hitokiri and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto As the battle of the two factions intensify, Hitokiri could not control his urge and desire to kill and slay. He walked calmly into the darkness and got nearer and nearer to the battlefield. As the moonlight strucked Hitokiri, some of the people fighting sighted him, but ignored him. The only person who stared at him for a long time was a mid-aged man with white hair and sharp eyes, Hitokiri could feel the heat as he maintained eye contact with this person. Hitokiri could not help it, he charged to the battlefield with a mad face, almost looking like a lunatic swaying his sword madly. The unexpected arrival of Hitokiri startled many of the combatants, Hitokiri continued to charge his way to the man who doesn't seem to mind him coming. He slashed every person blocking his way, he did not mind the slashes he gains, he continued to charge until his blade met with the man's. The man meanwhile seem to be surprised by the force of Hitokiri's slash. The land on his feet cracked as the continued to exchange blows. The man did not expect of this kind of power coming from Hitokiri. After a short period of exchanging slashes and blocks. Hitokiri finally snapped and did not block the man's slashes anymore, he accepted it all while he delivered a heavy slash on the back part of the man. The man got thrown away by the force of the slash. Almost half of his back was bleeding heavily, while Hitokiri has multiple slashes which he did not seem to mind and continued to charge into the man. The man removed his upper clothing, revealing a muscular figure. He raised his blade and chanted "Reduce All Creation to Ash" as Hitokiri got nearer to him. He shouted in a solid voice, Ryūjin Jakka. Flames began to cover the man and the combatants around them stopped fighting to run. Hitokiri seem to don't mind the heat, he continued to charged through the flames. The man was really surprised this time as he saw no hesitation on the Hitokiri's actions. He sensed no fear. As Hitokiri got swallowed into flames, the man began to wonder what is this person's problem is. As the man sealed his blade, thinking that Hitokiri is already turned into ashes, he slowly turned his back and began to walk away from the burning battlefield. Then he felt a tremendous surge of spiritual power, it was really solid and he described it as if getting flattened by the entire sky. In an instant, Hitokiri appeared in his back, to his surprised. Hitokiri dealt another solid slash across the man's chest. The damage was severe, the man back off. As he prepared to release his power again, he saw that the red eyes of Hitokiri began to flicker and soon turned into hazel. He unsheathed his sword and stood there with almost his whole body bleeding. As Hitokiri continued to charge to the man, he began to feel heavy and really weak and after a few more steps he dropped his sword, a few more he fainted and fallen to the ground. The man walked slowly towards Hitokiri, he hesitated if he should kill him or let him live. Then he saw Hitokiri's blade, it was buried into the ground with cracks around it. To his curiosity, the man tried to pick the blade and examine it, but he found out that it was very heavy, he tried to pick it up with two hands. With a lot of effort, he successfully picked it, but dropped it in three seconds. The man was surprised and looked at the fallen Hitokiri. Hitoriki regained his sense and asked the man in a weak voice, "What..is your name?". The man replied, "My name is Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, I am a leader of a faction seeking for a change". He continued, "You are strong, if you are interested, you can join us and we could fight alongside" As Hitokiri gestured for a reply, Yamamoto said, "I'm not asking it now, if you finally decided to join us you can find us here, if you chose to fight us, we might as well meet again in the battlefield, and without hesitation, I will kill you". Yamamoto said in finality as the beckoned his group to move out. Hitokiri's feeling was extremely heavy. He cannot move, cannot speak and cannot do anything. He closed his eyes as he falls into a deep sleep. Act 2